


Christmas Gathering

by ChaosDragon00



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDragon00/pseuds/ChaosDragon00
Summary: It’s Christmas Tine in Raftel and as everyone celebrates there is a person who hates it. Doflamingo is a busy businessman who wants nothing to do with it. But what happens the one person he has a crush on shows up again? Will there be Christmas cheer or will the holiday be a disaster? R&R appreciated.





	Christmas Gathering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hijika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijika/gifts).



A/N : Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays to my fellow One Piece fans  
A/N 2 : Dedicated to my bff. Merry Christmas :) 

 

It was a cold snowy day in Raftel for the start of winter had come again. 

As people started decorating for Christmas as well gone on with their daily routines one businessman looked out the cracked old window to the view below. 

“It’s that time of year again.” Doflamingo mumbled as he was a busy businessman who ran the Pink Flamingo Tech Company. For the holidays were nothing but that time of year for money making and expanding his company. 

Unlike his brother Corazon who was a cop under the command of Sengoku himself who loved Christmas he found the holiday to be a shadow of the past that he wished he could forget. Their parents who died when they were young and what they had gone through to survive. 

All of the sudden his thoughts were interrupted by Trafalgar Law. 

“Are you still working? You know the Christmas Gathering is tonight.” Law asked while giving him his famous look. 

“Yes I’m still working and my little brother had always been a dreamer but it’s not his fault.” Doffy told him while he had a sudden flashback of their parents. 

“Well if you missed it than you will be spending New Years outside for Corazon would be crushed and would not forget it easily.” Law smirked. 

Doffy groaned for this kid who Corazon adopted was a pain in the neck by acting like a smarty pants but deep down the kid had a point. 

“Fine I’ll be done in a few minutes.” He returned to his work. 

“I will be waiting in the lobby for you so don’t try leaving without me.” Law shut the door and Doflamingo was not happy being told what to do.

“What a brat.” He laughed. 

As Doflamingo straightened up his office after finishing last minute orders he suddenly remembered why he didn’t celebrate Christmas for it reminded him a far more painful memory than his parents deaths. 

The reason was because the one person he had a huge crush on years ago left to join the marines led by Garp himself. 

That person had left on Christmas Eve all those years ago and he never got to tell him how he felt. They had been college friends. His name was Rob Lucci.

Doflamingo shook his head for he tried to rid himself of that memory for good. He would just have to indure it for his brother’s sake and that brat as well. 

His phone vibrated it was a text from Law “Hurry up already Corazon is giving a headache with his constant messages.” 

Doflamingo smirked and soon he met up with Law in the lobby than they made their way to the stores for last minute shopping. 

Back at the police station Corazon just finished working and saw Sengoku waiting outside for him. 

“Ready to party?” Sengoku asked. 

Corazon knew what party meant to his adopted father it meant drinking all night with Garp. “Yes it’s going to be fun.” 

“I trusted Law to get the house ready and I heard he even roped his friends into helping.” He told him.

Sengoku laughed “I’m sure Law wasn’t thrilled to be asked to decorate.” 

Corazon nodded “The holidays are hard on him due to the memories of his past but we have his friends to help him into the holiday spirit.” 

Corazon locked the door and they headed to the car. 

“I need to stop at the alcohol store.” Sengoku told him which Corazon just sighed. 

Laughter soon broke out and Corazon knew that his prediction had been right. 

At the same time Garp, Luffy, Ace and Sabo had been busy finishing decorating Doflamingo’s house. 

“This is going to be so much fun.” Luffy was extra excited since he loved the food. 

Sabo and Ace had already took it upon themselves to hide the candy and told him no espresso hot chocolate either for last year he had bounced off the walls so much that Doflamingo threatened to banned them from the house. 

“We don’t a repeat of last Christmas so try to behave Luffy.” Sabo reminded him. 

 

“Or else we will tell Santa to skip your gifts this year if you misbehave.” Ace threatened which Luffy immediately went into good behavior mode. 

“I promise I will be good guys.” He promised his brothers.

Garp laughed “All three of you better behave.” 

“That goes for you as well old man no over drinking.” Ace told him. 

Garp hit him with his fist of love “Brat.” 

Soon Sengoku and Corazon arrived and they had brought the last minute things they needed for the party. 

“Looks good.” Corazon spoke up and looked around for Law. 

“He’s not bad yet.” Luffy told him which he somehow knew that he was looking for Law.

“I just hope your brother will be in a better mood this year.” Sengoku told Corazon. 

“He will be I had invited someone to the party that he hasn’t seen in years.” Garp winked at Sengoku. 

Corazon had a feeling on who that person is “Are you sure that is a good idea?” 

“Trust me.” Garp knew what he was doing but Corazon knew Doflamingo’s behavior and had a bad feeling. 

Soon Sengoku and Garp started drinking and the meal was set out along with the presents under the tree. Now they just waited for Law to bring Doflamingo home to get the party started. 

It was starting to snow hard when Doflamingo and Law finally got home. 

“Brother you are late.” Corazon scolded. 

Doflamingo knew that his brother had put a lot into this party and he hoped that the gifts he bought at the last minute would make up for it. 

“I bought gifts and Law here made sure I got home in time.” Doflamingo told him. 

Law a little embarrassed from being put on the spot “Alright let’s just get this party going.” 

“Let’s celebrate.” Luffy cranked up the Christmas music only to have it turned down by the brothers. 

Luffy than went to grab a gift which Ace grabbed it back “Wait until after we eat Luffy.” 

Luffy pouted a little “But it’s Christmas.” 

Sabo laughed a little “I thought you were hungry Luffy.” 

Luffy smiled “I am.hungry, I want meat.” 

Ace and Sabo both just shook their heads with grins on their faces. 

They all had gone to the dining room when all of the sudden there was a knock at the door and Corazon opened it which by the look on his face it was someone unexpected.

“Merry Christmas.” Corazon greeted. 

The mysterious voice “Merry Christmas Corazon.” He entered the house. 

Doflamingo walked over to see who it was and almost dropped his drink “Lucci.” 

Lucci nodded slightly “Merry Christmas am I too late?” He showed him the gift. 

Doflamingo was hit in the shoulder by his brother which he finally answered “No you are on time come in.” 

“Sorry I had not been around Doffy the training and the transfer took me away from this city.” He had a look of guilt on his face. 

“No it’s ok I should had kept in touch better work has been real busy especially this time of year.” He told him trying to ease the guilt.

Corazon smirked “It’s a Christmas miracle.” 

His brother just rolled his eyes “Come eat with us than we are doing gifts.” 

Garp smiled at Sengoku for having such a good idea and Corazon whispered “Thank you.” 

Sengoku nodded as they followed the others and Garp warned the kids to mind their manners. 

After dinner it was time to exchange gifts which Luffy was the first one to the tree and grabbed his gift.

Law sighed “Mugiwara wait.” But he knew the kid was overexcited. 

Doflamingo decided to let the boys go first “Let him go Law.” 

Soon excitement rang out and Doflamingo took the chance to talk to Lucci alone. 

“Can I talk to you alone?” Doflamingo asked. 

Lucci wondered what this was about nodded and followed his friend to the study where they could have their conversation in private.

“I am still sorry Lucci for not being in touch like I said earlier but there is more I had wanted to tell you.” Doflamingo met his friend’s gaze. 

Lucci curious let his friend continued. 

“I had feelings for you for awhile now since we had met and I just been afraid to tell you.” He pulled out a gift. 

“Merry Christmas.” Doflamingo gave it to him. 

Lucci took out his gift “I got you a gift as well and I feel the same Doffy but I had always been afraid to tell you.” 

“Rejection and fear is a powerful motivator to not say anything but I’m glad that we finally told each other.” Doflamingo told him. 

They opened their gifts from each other and it seemed they had the same thought for it was the new product Doffy just released. 

Corazon than knocked on the door “Will you two come out you are missing the fun.” 

Doflamingo could of strangled his brother there for a moment for ruining their moment. “We are coming.” 

Lucci smirked a little “Come on he has a point.” 

Doflamingo opened the door and Corazon smiled “You two can’t leave the room without kissing.” 

“Brother...” Doflamingo’s mood was changing to grinch mode and Corazon pointed at his hand. 

“Mistletoe you can’t break a Christmas tradition.” Corazon wasn’t going to back down for he never been afraid of his brother. 

Sengoku spoke up “He’s right Lucci you have to do it.” 

Doflamingo was plotting his revenge as Lucci turned to his friend. 

“Let’s just get this over with than.” Doflamingo mumbled and he leaned in closer to his friend as his brother held the mistletoe over their heads. 

Lucci kissed Doflamingo and than they quickly broke away with embarrassment. But they both felt a slight spark between them. 

“See that wasn’t so hard now come on we have the rest of the night to party.” Corazon dragged his brother into the living room. 

Lucci followed with a smile on his face for this was the best Christmas yet. He also had a feeling that Doflamingo would agree and now they were a couple. 

The party lasted all night until early the next morning and it was a Christmas no one would ever forget.


End file.
